


Transgression

by Yourwishisgranted



Category: Bulma - Fandom, DBZ - Fandom, Dragonball Z, Vegebul - Fandom, Vegeta - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drama, F/M, Fingering, Hand Job, Romance, Sexytimes, Smut, Vaginal Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourwishisgranted/pseuds/Yourwishisgranted
Summary: With the house to themselves, Bulma and Vegeta get it on during a thunderstorm. A glimpse into a moment during the three years. Pure and shameless smut. V/B





	Transgression

**Author's Note:**

> Welp it's been a while since I wrote. Let me know how you feel about this.

"He's gone. What are you looking for?" He whispers in her ear, trailing kisses down her neck.

His game was strong today and he knew it. Dressed in a simple form-fitting button-up shirt that teased the outline of his abs and jeans that hugged his powerful legs in all the right ways, he'd made her want to jump him right in front of Yamcha. He knew just what she liked.

"Are you sure?" She asks, leaning into his caresses precariously. She continues to look out the window for signs of her ex, although he likely wouldn't return because of the thunderstorm that's brewing outside. It's late in the evening and they have the house to themselves. Her parents are gone for a weekend trip in a secluded island for their anniversary.

"I'm certain." His hand trails below her panties and cups her, his voice velvet in her ears as he adds, "Put your fears to rest, woman. I'm all yours to fuck discretely."

She feels somewhat guilty. She hadn't considered this would bother him. After all, they didn't fully understand this thing between them. "Sorry. I just...haven't told anyone yet."

"It makes no difference to me, but I find it has become a hindrance."

"Oh?" She breaths, enjoying his finger gently circling her clit.

"To making you cum loud."

She smirks, releasing the window curtain from her grip. Yamcha is the furthest thing from her mind now as she turns in the Saiyan's arms to appraise him. "How do you plan to do that?"

"I've wanted to test something for awhile."

He raises his hand, letting it glow with his blue chi and lowering its intensity until it's concentrated just on the tips of his fingers. Experimentally, he runs them over her arm.

Bulma stills, curiosity and excitement overcoming her. It tingles pleasantly where he touched her.

"Do you like that?" He asks and though he exudes confidence whenever he's around her, he sounds the slightest bit unsure this time.

She smiles knowingly; teasingly. "And here I thought you said you didn't use your powers for good. You've been practicing and thinking about all the ways you could touch my gorgeous body, haven't you?"

"Tch. Don't be absurd."

She grins when she sees him flush and plants a kiss on his cheek. His adam's apple bobs and she thinks he couldn't be any cuter.

She leans closer to his ear and whispers, "That's a shame-" She takes his hand and puts it on her waist. "-because I've been thinking about all the ways you could touch me and all the ways I want to touch you."

She kisses him leisurely, enjoying the feel of his lips against hers. "You're so handsome," she marvels, stroking his cheek and reaching for the button of his jeans.

"You're decent-looking," he retorts with a wolfish grin. "For a loud-mouthed, vulgar earthling."

Her eyes narrow. She unbuttons his pants and undoes his zipper, reaching for his hardening member.

She strokes him with a single hand, her gaze seductive. "You haven't even begun to comprehend how vulgar, space man," she whispers sultrily. His breath hitches as she begins pumping him in earnest, her fingers slick with his pre cum. "What did you do with that beautiful cock before I came along? Before you had the pleasure of feeling my tits on your face and the warmth of my pussy on your mouth? Before I rode you like my life hinged on it and you begged for me to give it to you? Did you weep in space with your cock in your hand and dream of fucking a naughty girl like me?"

"Let me-" he groans, his eyes closed.

"Hm, what's that?" She says, kissing his neck where she knew he couldn't resist. "You're not much in the position of making demands with a pretty woman's hands on your dick. What is it you want?"

His gaze is smoldering as he watches her work him with her hand. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream."

She slaps his rear and squeezes one firm cheek. "There it is. Now that you've finished being coy and thrown aside your princely sensibilities you can show me what a bad man you really are."

He moves her hands away and reaches below her short skirt, tearing off her panties in one fluid motion. He pins her against the wall and kisses her roughly. His hand runs up her inner thigh, the faint buzz of his chi noticeable. Bulma moans into his mouth when his thumb brushes delicately along her clit. She's already wet and her heart's pounding with anticipation.

"I can be a really bad man," he husks. His thumb continues teasing her, just barely touching her clit as his other fingers roam over her labia and his middle finger circles her entrance. His lips are a hairbreadth away from hers and his other hand tilts her hips forward, urging her to move against his hand.

Her eyes close as she sways against him. Her smooth curls fall across her face and he tucks the strands behind her ear so that he can look at her.

"I'm going to do this until that sweet cunt is red and dripping. Only then will I slide it in." He sinks the tip of his finger in for emphasis. "How bad do you want it?"

"Fuck me." His fingers are dripping with the evidence of her want, but that smirking bastard wouldn't give it to her already. She'd have to take it for herself.

He chuckles. "Not until you're squirming." He raises the hem of her blue shirt and unclasps her bra (rather impresively, he would argue, after struggling with the blasted contraption for the past few months).

"Don't break it," she protests from past incidents. "I like that one."

He takes her shirt off, motioning for her assistance. With her help, the bra slides to the floor easily. He kisses her breasts, paying particular homage to her nipples. She sighs, pulling his face closer to all the areas that had been neglected.

"I'm ready," she murmurs.

"Are you?" He taunts, nudging apart her lips and sliding fully inside her with his finger. "But I've only begun to torment you."

Her lips part in a soundless moan and she shifts her hips so that he has greater access, a silent plea for release.

"Vegeta," she whines as she surges against his open palm.

"What's that?" His chest rumbles and she shivers when his tongue licks her earlobe. "Are you begging me for something?"

"Get on the couch."

"Will you make me?" He smiles roguishly.

"I want to try something," she says, touching his cock invitingly.

"So be it." He stands by the couch with his arms crossed. "Well?"

She strolls over to him, sashaying her hips. "I'm on top." She pokes him on the chest, motioning for him to lay down. He obliges, but only because he found her initiative attractive and he liked her ideas. They were usually pleasurable on his end and she knew what she was doing.

"Since you're hiding your dick from me again and you won't fuck me-" She straddles him by the hips, just over his erection. "I'll just have to show you how ready I am up close and personal."

She kisses his naval and unbuttons his shirt, exposing his scarred torso. Slowly on all fours she crawls over him, allowing her bare breasts to graze him until she comes to a stop and sits back on her heels. Her nether lips hover just above his mouth, his breath feathering across her sensitized clit. "See if you can taste for yourself," she says breathlessly.

A flash of lightning strikes, lighting her hair and her eyes a sharper blue. She looks every bit an ethereal blue-haired goddess with her head raised and her pert breasts towering above him.

Vegeta feels unworthy to be between such lovely legs.

Gently he caresses her inner thighs and, his dark gaze never straying, he lowers her until her slick folds meet his lips.

She moans as his tongue lavishes her and she rocks her hips against his mouth, bracing herself by placing her palms on his shoulders. He grasps her buttocks, helping her hump his mouth rhythmically.

"Yes," she breathes. "Right there."

Vegeta had never thought he would find himself basking in the warmth of another's embrace, much less on this planet that had changed his life so drastically. He'd never felt so liberated and simultaneously vulnerable. And it did not require him to defer to his pride.

This human woman. Ever since she touched him and anointed him with a kiss...

The soft silk of her thighs around him, her shallow breaths as he mouths her... Her eyes are hooded as she moves against him, utterly voracious and open to him as she does what she must. They're his undoing.

She reaches behind her and grabs his cock, pumping him with a free hand.

Her boldness, her unapolagetic search for pleasure when all he'd ever known was pain...she embodied the things he wished he had.

He pulls away. "Fuck me," he asks of the goddess towering above him.

Ever giving and benevolent, she repositions herself so that she's mounting him and pulls off his jeans. Wordlessly, she lowers herself and envelops him in one thrust.

She sighs blissfully with their union, rolling her hips and pulling back slowly. Vegeta's breath catches as she squeezes every time she withdraws, the sensation drawing out the gratification that came with entering her. She rises and lowers herself unhurriedly, building up a steady rhythm. His hands cling to the fabric of the seat and the couch creaks with her motions as she grinds down into him, a breathy moan escaping her.

Her hands are all over him, tracing scars long faded. She explores the peaks and valleys of his hardened body with great tenderness, all the while looking at him in a way that makes him feel raw.

He shuts his eyes, uncomfortable with the intimacy.

Coward.

"Look at me," she commands, her hand suddenly cupping his face.

He does.

Her cheeks are pink and her lips are parted. "I like your eyes," she whispers.

Their lips lock and she moans into his mouth, her momentum faltering. He lifts her and moves them to the kitchen table where he settles her.

He wants to fuck her and forget himself; to lose himself in the blue of her gaze.

She pulls down her skirt, letting it drop on the floor and hooking her legs around him.

With great ease, he slides inside her once more.

He can feel her pulse quicken as he draws back and rams himself back in with more urgency. Their noses are touching, their lashes tangled from their proximity.

He grabs her hand, transferring just enough chi as before. "Touch yourself," he says heatedly.

She didn't have to be reminded. With her glowing hand, she cups her breast and slides it down to her clit just in time for his thrust.

They both groan. Her hips buck against him and her breathing picks up as he rocks faster and harder.

"Do you need this, earth woman?" He purrs in her ear, rolling his hips in a circular motion that makes her claw at his back.

The table suffers under the strain of their lovemaking, bobbing from side to side. Bulma watches, fascinated by the sight of his cock slipping past her lips and burying inside her.

"Harder," she urges in his ear.

Pushing her down onto the table, he grabs her by the ass and fucks her mercilessly, with far less restraint. Bulma bears the brunt of the force against her mons, thrilled by the sound of their flesh meeting and the gratifying ache in her cunt.

Vegeta's abdomen strains enticingly with every tilt of his hips and their sweat pools on her belly. His eyes are closed and he suppresses his moans by biting his bottom lip. His face is flushed and contorted with pleasure.

She runs her hands down his back and over his pectorals, turned on by the sight of him in the dimly lit kitchen. He shivers and his pace grows more erratic, her breasts bounding with the force of their rutting. He grabs them, kneading them in his hands.

"Bulma," he gasps, the sound of thunder and the rain drumming against the windows now more evident. The table rocks wildly from side to side.

She's so close. She rolls her hips up in tandem with his, returning his fervor with her own. Her sweaty thighs slide around his waist as he surges deep inside her, her cunt clenching around his cock with each painstaking stroke. One hand latches onto his forearm and the other tangles in his hair, clinging to him for dear life and enjoying every second of him ramming into her.

"Ah! Vege-"

It's when she throws her head back in a silent cry that she notices something.

Someone.

"Ve-Vegeta!"

Yamcha stands behind them, mouth agape. He's pale, a horrified expression on his face.

"Bulma? Wha-?" He croaks.

She's powerless to do anything as Vegeta drives into her and her hips continue rocking along of their own accord.

"We're busy, earth man," Vegeta says in a low voice, his demeanor shameless and his pace unrelenting. He smirks up at the other man, his face glistening with sweat. "Are you enjoying yourself? Are your worst fears realized?"

Her gaze meets the bandit's and she sees betrayal there.

But there was no way to pause what was unfolding...her whimpers of pleasure, her moans of ecstasy...the carnal and simple desire to simply keep fucking, to revel in the obscene slap of Vegeta's cock pounding into every delighted inch of her wet pussy, of being so thoroughly ravished and desired with such single-minded tenacity.

Her thighs tremble around the saiyan, her control over her muscles waning. The delicious friction of his pubic bone smacking against her clit too much to bear; the knowledge that her dirty secret had been exposed in such a primal manner completely satisfying to the unconscious side of her mind. Completely and uttely liberating to live by actions rather than squandering words.

Vegeta's smoldering stare meets hers understandingly.

She gasps as the wave she'd been riding this whole time rocks her, a shattering orgasm unlike any other lighting every nerve of her body.

Right there, under the gaze of both her ex lover and current lover, she cums. Her eyes shut close in rapture as a current of pleasure wracks her whole body and her back arches into the table.

Vegeta fucks her through it all, his palms digging into her hips. "Fuck," he breathes, as her walls spasm and tighten around him.

"Vegeta!"

He raises her legs on his shoulders, jackhammering into her with exacting lust; his own peak just several thrusts away.

She feels raw as Vegeta cries out and spends himself inside her. His hips stutter against hers and she enjoys the feel of him as he rides out his orgasm to completion inside her battered pussy.

They're both panting from their exertion when she remembers. She turns in the other man's direction, rising from the table frantically.

A red rose was all that was left where he'd been standing.

"You see, woman. He's gone."

**Author's Note:**

> All reviews appreciated


End file.
